Malec Talks Adoption
by mommysladybug
Summary: Magnus and Alec are home together when Alec starts doing the adorable over-thinking thing and a whole conversation comes up and I suck at summaries, so please don't judge. Please review and tell us what you think :)


**Author's Note: My friend, Rheann, and I wrote this about a month ago. We forgot about it and now here it is. Tell us what you think :) Reviews are beautiful ways to wake up :)) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I was cool enough to own any of these characters! I wish I owned Magnus and Alec. The credit goes to the one and only, Cassandra Clare.**

Alec was lying on the couch with his head in Magnus' lap. Magnus had convinced him to watch a marathon of some fashion show that Alec had never heard of, and now they had been watching it for over 3 hours, seeing as how they were both home at the same time, which rarely happened. Alec smiled as Magnus continued playing with his hair. He had been thinking about something for a while now. Ever since Jace and Clary had their kids. He needed to talk to Magnus about it, but was afraid to. He sighed as he looked up at Magnus. "Magnus?"

"Yes?" Magnus answered.

"Do yo- I mean," he stopped himself. This was going to be a difficult topic with Magnus, "Never mind." He turned his head back to the television, but was not really watching.

Magnus grabbed Alec's face and turned it to face him. "You are not allowed to say never mind in this relationship! So tell me. Please." He said smiling.

Alec looked away from Magnus' eyes, "Do you- Have you ever thought about having children?" He bit his lip nervously.

Magnus just sat there for a minute talking in what Alec just said. " You do know that I am a warlock, and that I am a guy… and you are a guy… and guys can't get pregnant... right?" Magnus said very confused and unsure of what to say.

Alec gave him a look of mixed emotions. "I can't tell if you are being smart, or what. There are other ways… And yeah, I am not stupid. I realize that we are both male." He shook his head and started to get up. "Never mind. Like I said, it doesn't matter."

Magnus pulled him back down and looked him in the eyes, "I am sorry. I just did not expect that, and yes I know there are other ways. I just.. I don't know what to say. I mean yes, it would be nice, but do you think we could handle it? Would I be a good father? What if kids don't like glitter?"

Alec had to chuckle a little at that. "Magnus, you would be an amazing father. And I do not think it would be possible for kids to hate you, or your glitter, because you know how to interact with them. I have seen you with kids before. But if you don't want that, it is fine. Sorry, I brought it up."

"No, No, No! I do want kids! I really do." Magnus said squeezing Alec's hand.

Alec looked up at him, "Really?" _I thought with the whole immortality, watching my family die thing would make him upset._

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Magnus asked stroking Alec's face.

Alec shook his head, "I don't know…" His eyes drifted downwards.

Magnus giggled at his husband. "So do you want a boy or girl?"

Alec's eyes widened. "I- I don't know. I didn't mean we should do it now…" he smiled a little and grabbed Magnus' hand, "I was just wondering what you thought."

"You could decide right now and I could just poof a baby here. One that is up for adoption of course."

Alec laughed at his husband. "Not yet." He smiled as he laid his head back on Magnus' lap and started playing with Magnus' hand.

"Then why did you bring it up if you don't want them yet?" Magnus asked smiling down at Alec.

Alec mumbled, "I just- I don't know- wanted to make sure I wasn't thinking we might have that, if you didn't want that." His eyes drooped and he fought to keep them open.

Magnus smiled and stroked Alec's hair. "Are you tired?"

"No," he fights back a yawn. "Are you?"

"Whenever you are sweetheart." Magnus said picking Alec up in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom.

Alec mumbled into Magnus' chest, "I can walk…"

"But I am already carrying you." Magnus said smiling, his cat eyes glowing with love as he looked at his tired husband.

Alec just muttered and tried to keep his eyes open, "Mmm."

Magnus laid him down and covered him up with the blanket. "Night, Love you." Magnus said has he crawled in beside him and kissed his cheek.

Alec breathed, "Loveyoutoo…" Then, he fell asleep with his body curled around Magnus and his head in Magnus' shoulder.


End file.
